Tha6Six Naruto Fanfic
by Zephyra-The-Living-Zombie
Summary: Fanfiction contains the six Me and 5 friends and they meet the naruto characters etc. Later on these pairings: TemarixShikamaru, NejixTenten, NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura, InoxSai


'The first test will be a writing test

'_The first test will be a writing test.' Ibiko Morino the first proctor said._

'_How troublesome.' Izumi said._

Her teammates, Hikari and Imari nodded.

'_Well.. good luck you two!' Imari said._

'_Hmm.. I don't need luck..' Izumi said._

'_Thanks Imari, good luck back.' Hikari answered._

The test began. They were appointed to their seats, so they weren't too close to each other. Izumi sighed. She made a mirror of glass and peeked from this guy who was transformed into a teenager.

'_GOSH__! How stupid do they think we are..' Izumi thought._

Imari on the other hand was panicking and worrying about what to do. She didn't knew any jutsu's to cheat and look at others. She was biting her nails and looked around. She heard the clock ticking. Slowly. Tick.. tick.. tick.. and Hikari, she wasn't really worried about it. But she didn't filled in any answer. She just sighed and looked around. Then she saw Izumi's mirror. She wrote everything she could see through the mirror. Unfortunately she only saw the first five questions. Izumi looked around.. she was ticking with her pen on the table and eventually fell with her head on the table, she fell asleep. One of the guards who were watching glanced at her, he whispered something to his neighbor and they started to smile. Hikari used her chakra strings to move the mirror a little. She quickly wrote the other 4 answers before the mirror disappeared. Imari was still biting her nails, she just wanted to scream. She placed her hands over her ears, but she still could hear the clock ticking.. she wanted to stand up and scream but someone was earlier then her. He was saying he wanted to be respected and wanted to be Hokage, he also said he's never going to give up because that was his ninja way or something. Imari took a deep breath. Not too long later the proctor stood in front again. He told them that if there team score was too low they could never, ever take part of the chunin exams again. So they would stay Genins forever. Some people actually left, others stayed. Izumi looked around and gave Imari and Hikari death glares.

'_YOU ALL… PASSED!' Ibiko said._

'_WHAT?' most of the teens screamed. _

'_So you're saying we answered the questions for nothing?' a girl with 4 blonde ponytails asked._

'_No the questions were to see if you guys are able to spy on others without getting caught.' Ibiko answered._

The room was slowly getting emptier and emptier. Almost everybody was gone, except for Hikari, Imari, Izumi, the guards and the proctor.

'_Izumi! Wake up already!' Hikari screamed in Izumi's ear._

'_WAAAH! THE ANSWER IS TWO!' Izumi answered shocked._

'_The test's over, we passed.' Imari said._

'_Finally.' Izumi answered while she yawned._

The guards walked away talking about how the teens lately are more talented then they were a few years ago. Imari and Hikari explained the next stage. And quickly followed the others which they could see from the window. During the second stage they killed two teams and threw the scroll from the first killed team away since they already had the earth scroll. They returned to the tower in two days. Nothing really important happened back then. **FF after 5 days.. **they were told to many teams remained so they held preliminary rounds. The first two to fight were Akado Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke attacked him with his sharingan. Hikari, Imari and Izumi walked around to meet some other teams.

'_Yo. I'm Izumi!' Izumi said while she hold up a hand. _

'_Yo.' A silver-haired man answered._

'_You're the one from the speech right?' Imari asked the blonde who was standing next to the Silver haired one. _

'_BELIEVE IT!' he screamed. _

Imari hugged him. A girl not too far away from them gave her a death glare. She looked really pissed off.

'_Imari! Let go off him.. I think his girlfriend is jealous..' Hikari said. _

'_Without your speech I would have given up!' Imari said. _

Hikari and Izumi quickly ran to the girl who was watching them closely.

'_IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! WE DON'T WANT YOUR BOYFRIEND TO BE IN TROUBLE BECAUSE OF IMARI! SHE'S JUST THANKING HIM FOR HIS SPEECH!' Izumi and Hikari screamed while they were waving with their hands in front of their faces. _

'_N-Naruto isn't m-my b-b-b-oy--y--fr..' the girl squeaked and she fainted. _

'_HINATA!' a team mate screamed. _

Izumi's eyes changed into heart shapes.

'_what did you two do to Hinata? Trying to eliminate the competitors?' he asked. _

'_No.. we were talking about her boyfriend, she looked really mad at a friend of us and we just explained she wasn't trying to flirt with her boyfriend.' Hikari said. _

'_What's your name?' Izumi squeaked._

'_Kiba.. yours?' he answered with a grin._

'_Izumi.' She said and she wrapped her arms around his neck._

'_W-what are you doing?' he said shocked._

'_Be my dog boy.' she whispered in his ear._

'_What?' he asked confused._

'_I know you're from the Inuzuka clan.' Izumi whispered while she traced his face markings with her index finger._

Hikari sweat dropped and dragged Izumi away from Kiba. Izumi blew a kiss at Kiba and saw he was blushing.. so she fainted. The first match was already over. The winner was Sasuke, the second fight began, it was Aburame Shino against Abumi Zaku. Shino won. The third match was Kankuro against Misumi, Kankuro won. But then the next names appeared on the screen;

WATANABE KIMIKO

Vs.

KOBAYASHI IMARI

'_Great.. It's finally my turn and Izumi is sleeping..' Imari said annoyed._

'_She fainted.' Hikari said._

'_Oh.. well, I'm better going..' Imari said while she sweat dropped._

'_You're going down!' Kimiko said._

'_You'd wish!' Imari answered._


End file.
